Nephilim
' Nephilim '''a.k.a. '''The Fallen Ones '''or' Dark Angels', are the offspring of sexual relationships between the sons of God and daughters of men. There is much debate as to the identity of the “sons of God.” It is our contention that the “sons of God” were fallen angels (demons) who mated with human females and/or possessed human males and then mated with human females. These unions resulted in offspring, the Nephilim, that were “heroes of old, men of renown”. The Host of Heaven sees them as an abomination. To God, he sees them as warriors to protect the human race from the forces of the darkness. In their human half, they appear as beautiful, good-hearted, well-educated men and women. When they come of age on their 18th birthday, their angel half begins to manifest. They start having really bad migraines and hallucinations, seeing violent visions and hearing voices. Powers '''Grace: '''Celestials are extremely powerful beings that possess a wide range of abilities. Firstly, nephilim greatly elevate the physical attributes of their bodies. Nephilim possess all the abilities inherent from the father but to an elevated degree, as well as other, more special abilities that most nephilim are incapable of seeing visions of the future, sensing emotions, and control over fire and light. This makes nephilim immuned to psychics, magic or anything supernatural. '''Mysticism:' Nephilim have the pursuit of communion with, identity with, or conscious awareness of an ultimate reality, divinity, spiritual truth, or God through direct experience, intuition, instinct or insight. Mysticism usually centers on a practice or practices intended to nurture those experiences or awareness. They possess enhanced intelligence and eidetic memory. They can even acheive powerful combat skills without the need of special or long-term education. This ability allows them to understand various languages spontaneously. Precognition: Nephilim experience prophetic visions of upcoming events in their dreams. They also receive premonitions, usually painful visions of people who are endanger. Telepathy: '''Nephilim have the ability to read the thoughts of others, and sense the emotions of others around them. This ability also allows nephilim to enter the dreams of a person as well. '''Luminescence: '''Nephilim have the power over holy light. They can emit intense light from their body, they can channel the light through their body and project a concentrated and powerful blast of Holy energy, conclusively repelling, agonizing or vanquishing supernatural beings. This also gives them the ability to purify ("heal") the souls of those who were affected by demons or those who have committed sin. '''Pyrokinesis: '''Nephilim can also spontaneously combust, generate and manipulate fire and heat. They are capable of extinguishing fire, throwing fire and projecting heat, and creating large wildfires and infernos with a thought. And they are capable of bombarding objects with fireballs in varying intensity and size, and conjure and wield flaming swords and generate force fields or shields of flame. '''Healing: Nephilim have the ability to cause other individuals to completely recovery from injuries, wounds, broken bones, low vitality, and even diseases in a matter of seconds, or they could restore enough life-force to rejuvenate vitality of those who are tired or nearly-dead, or to resurrect recently-dead subjects. Longevity: '''Nephilim are extremely long lived and age at a pace much slower than that of a human being. '''Superhuman Strength: '''Nephilim can exert greater physical force from the muscles beyond than any normal human enabling them to press lift approximately 50 tons. '''Superhuman Speed: Nephilim are capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Nephilim can run fast enough to catch up to an accelerating car while on foot. Superhuman Agility: '''Nephilim's agility, dexterity, equilibrium, reflexes, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. And they can leap to great heights. '''Superhuman Endurance: The Nephilim's body is substantially more durable and resistant to blunt force trauma than an ordinary human's. It is difficult, though not impossible, to bruise them, break their bones or strain their joints. Rapid Regeneration: Nephilim possesses an accelerated healing factor that enables them to repair damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. They can completely recover from non-fatal injuries such as slash and punctures within a matter of hours and injuries as severe as broken bones within a few days. Their enhanced metabolism makes them immune to drugs, cancer, diseases and alcohol. Flight via Wings: Some nephilim can grow and react wings and they soon develop flight. 'Weakness' Part Human: '''Nephilim are still half human and still experience human weaknesses. '''Overuse Of Energy: The more Nephilim use their pyrokinesis or healing abilities, the more they drain their life-force. It can lead to fatigue in the form of nosebleeds or passing out from over-exertion. 'Known Nephilim' Aaron Corbett Nick Lares Jake Grey Vincent James Category:Supernatural Category:Angels Category:Hybrids